


A Stagelight and A Smile

by RedXD



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Author Is Sleep Deprived, First Meetings, Fluff, I wrote this over the course of like 2 very long weeks, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Newsies References, Not Beta Read, References to Good Will Hunting, So it might be trash but eh, Supportive Doc, The Author Regrets Nothing, Theatre, Theatre Kid Bdubs, We Die Like Men, but if you haven't seen it then it won't be any more confusing, mentions of Beetlejuice Joehills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Doc hates theatre.That is until a background actor onstage catches his eye.Maybe theatre isn't so bad.
Relationships: (tho its minor), Docm77/BdoubleO100, Etho & Docm77, Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef, Steffen Mossner | Docm77 & John | BdoubleO100, Steffen Mossner | Docm77/John | BdoubleO100
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	A Stagelight and A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> so uh!!
> 
> the lines later are from Good Will Hunting (i cant write acting im sorry if its bad or awkward i literally had no clue) which is a very pog movie i rewatched last week so
> 
> if u get confused about bdubs eyes, me and a few of my friends draw him with heterochromia so i carried that over into this since it works for the situation (i usually dont specify but i did for this so sorry for ppl who dont like that)
> 
> very tired from this and also going to be vry busy next week so sorry if i dont post again for a while

Doc has seen a lot of shitty plays in his life.

Etho, his best friend, is an idiot stage crew member who’s had a crush on theatre nerd Beef for years.

So Doc always ends up stuck watching their performances. In high school they were pretty much garbage.

But as time went on and they all aged:

He still hated them.

Doc isn’t one for theatre or romance or singing. He loves music, but not during some historical debate or while a group of orphans are fighting for money.

Despite that though, he still goes to each performance to support his friends because that’s the kind of person and friend he aims to be.

Someone supportive.

Even if theatre is stupid and he’d never go to a play or musical if his best friends weren’t in it.

That is until one fateful day when he’s watching the Hermitcraft Theatre Production’s version of Beetlejuice.

His brain is buzzing with distractions, but during one of the later songs, a bunch of copy Beetlejuice people come onto the stage to surround Joe and Cleo, the leads.

His eyes seem to lock onto the third Beetlejuice clone.

He isn’t sure what it is, but even with the costume and make up, they're more interesting than the others.

They have one caramel eye and one lime eye. They shine brighter than the rest, despite a clearly boring role.

_Huh._

—

The play comes and goes, ending after a while.

He hops out of his seat and walks down to meet Etho backstage.

Doc glances around, not even noticing when he bumps into someone.

His eyes zoom down to see the background actor he was looking at earlier.

Up close, he realizes their shortness. Most are short compared to him, but this guy is shorter than that.

He rubs his head and glances up at Doc. Said male holds his breath at the sight of those remarkable eyes.

“Uh- excuse me.”

And just like that he’s gone.

Etho pops up in front of him, “Oh snappers! Hey Doc, I’m going to help clean up, but I can meet you in the lobby when I-“

A question slips from his mouth before he can stop it.

“Do you have a playbill thing?”

The other raises an eyebrow, “You could’ve grabbed one on the way in.”

Doc clears his throat awkwardly, “I forgot to, I just need to borrow one.”

Etho shrugs, “I usually grab two so I can give you my spare if you want.”

“Thanks.”

He lets the pale boy walk off and he stands there, frozen.

After a long moment, he forces his legs to move and walk him out into the lobby.

By now, he knows Etho always waits for Beef to finish getting out of costume before leaving, so he can talk with him.

So he picks a wall and leans against it, taking out his phone.

After a good few minutes, he hears bubbly laughter nearby and glances up.

His heart stops upon seeing the striking eyes again.

This time, he can see the full person underneath the costume and makeup.

_Fuck, he’s pretty._

Brown hair falls onto the guy’s face, as he laughs with a friend. His laughter creates a permanent mark in Doc’s mind, the sound adorable and infectious.

He doesn’t even know what they’re laughing about, but he almost laughs himself.

Then the green and brown eyes are on him and he feels his face redden.

Coughing into his arm, he looks away, pretending to not have been caught staring.

A moment later he glances back and sees the pretty guy looking away, face a bit red too.

_Huh._

—

Doc stares at the useless playbill for about 10 minutes after having looked through it for almost an hour.

Finally, he grabs his phone and calls Etho.

_“Yes?”_

“What’s the name of the short brunette in your theatre? He has heterochromia?”

_“Are you talking about Bdubs?”_

“I think. I couldn’t tell since they only listed names for the clone Beetlejuices. Wait, is Bdubs the one who you told me about with the shit roles?”

Etho occasionally talks about the other Theatre members. ‘Bdubs’ he once talked about as a goofy guy who he spoke with relatively often, but who got horrible roles despite being a great actor.

_“Yeah- wait-_ _That’s_ _why you wanted a playbill? Don’t tell me you saw him once, thought he was cute despite being covered in makeup and a costume, so now you’re doing that thing where you get obsessed over something of intrigue.”_

Doc goes silent. He hates that Etho knows him so well, because that’s _exactly_ what he’s doing.

Apparently his silence is an answer in of itself, because Etho is cackling in a matter of moments.

_“Oh snap! That was almost impressively fast. If you want though, I could introduce you two. Considering what I know of him, you’re likely his type.”_

Heat swarms through Doc’s face and he swears his heart does flips.

“You’d introduce me?”

Etho giggles on the other line, _“Of course! Bdubs is awesome and I’m sure you two would get along great. We have a cast party after our last performance tomorrow if you want to come.”_

He pauses, “...but I’m not a cast member?”

_“Obviously not, but we’re allowed to bring a friend or two if we really want. I mean Tango always brings his two boyfriends despite neither of them being in the theatre.”_

Doc swallows down his excitement, trying not to make Etho laugh at him more for acting like an idiot over the idea of meeting a cute guy.

“Okay, cool. What time is your show tomorrow?”

_“It’s at 3:30, why? The cast party isn’t until around 5:45.”_

Awkwardly clearing his throat, he mumbles out, “I know, but I want to watch the show again.”

_“WAIT SERIOUSLY? You’ve not even spoken to Bdubs and you’re already this whipped?”_

“We talked! Or he did-“

_“I can’t wait to tell Beef about this.”_

Doc finds the opportunity to tease, “You gonna tell him about your big fat crush on him too?”

Etho is immediately silent, sputtering and attempting to find words, _“No! Are you crazy? I’m not making it that awkward.”_

“How would you both dating be awkward?”

_“Doc. I’ve told you this, he told me his type already, and it’s not me.”_

Rolling his eyes, he deadpans, “Except that he told you his type when it comes to _girls_. You’re pan, you know that everyone’s type can differ with things like that.”

The other changes the subject, _“Anyways, I’ll meet you tomorrow and we can go to the cast party. Also Bdubs’ likes the color red!”_

With that he hangs up.

Doc stares at his closet.

_Fuck, do I have anything red?_

—

Etho opens the door and Doc feels a thousand times more self conscious in his red crop top. It was the only thing he had that was red, an old shirt that was white and normal size till a drunken laundry mistake.

Sure he has a jacket over most of it, but he still remains nervous. He’s only ever met Etho, Beef, and the occasional from the theatre, so this is a new type of experience for him.

Luckily, Etho is immediately directing him to Bdubs.

_Dammit he’s still cute as shit._

“Hey Bdubs!”

Said male spins around with a bright smile, “Heya Etho! Oh- I see you brought a friend?” Bdubs’ eyes are wide with interest, set on Doc.

Etho nods, “Yeah, this is Doc. Doc this is Bdubs. I was planning on finding Beef, but Doc here knows basically no one. Do you mind watching him for a bit?”

_Clever jackass._

Bdubs hums with a grin, “Sure!” He glances back at Doc and notices his bright red crop top.

Suddenly his face matches the color, “Wow, that is sure one hell of a shirt-“ His eyes dart nervously to Doc and he swallows before smiling.

“Any-Anyways, let me introduce you to some people.”

_Guess Etho was right._

_He does like red._

The two of them walk around as Doc meets people and chats with Bdubs idly.

—

The cast party comes and goes, and Doc finds himself driving Bdubs home since Etho went home with Beef and Keralis, Bdubs’ friend, was long gone before they left.

“So I thought you did good in Beetlejuice,” he blurts, breaking the silence.

Bdubs laughs, “Oh? You mean as a moving prop? I’m sure I did splendid, doing nothing that is.”

Doc frowns and glances at Bdubs, “It’s not like you won’t get a lead next time.”

The other sighs and leans his head against the window, “Yeah. I haven’t heard that before.”

“What?”

He watches the road, hearing Bdubs’ huff out:

“I’ve been a part of the Hermitcraft Theatre for over two years, but all the roles I’ve gotten so far are understudies and trees.”

His voice grows quieter, “It’s fine though, I’m not as good of an actor.”

Doc turns into the nearest parking lot and parks the car.

“What are we-“

“Etho has said nothing but amazing things about the actors he’s friends with. He’s an honest person so when push comes to shove, he tells the truth and he said that you’re more talented than the director appreciates.” Doc turns to face Bdubs, “I trust him because I’ve always trusted him. So maybe you should stop pushing yourself around and talk some sense into that director of yours.”

With that, Doc takes a deep breath and pulls out, continuing down the road.

Bdubs is quiet. He stays quiet until they arrive at his apartment.

Doc does a double take and glances back at the address.

“Wait- What apartment number do you live in?”

“14, why?”

Freezing, he begins to snicker, “I can’t believe I didn’t notice this, but I’m pretty sure we’re neighbors.”

Bubbly laughter fills the car and once Bdubs is laughing so is Doc.

“You- You literally- put in the address- and you didn’t recognize it-“

The two laugh and continue to as Doc realizes he doesn’t really want them to stop.

But after a few minutes, his lungs shut him up and it seems to be the same result for Bdubs.

Doc steps out of the car and locks it once Bdubs is out.

The two of them walk side by side into the apartment building.

When they reach their apartments, Bdubs stops him with a hand on his wrist.

“You’re right, y’know. I’ve been pretending that my constant practicing has been useless, but I know I’m better than what I get. I just… needed to hear it.”

Bdubs’ eyes are down cast, not meeting Doc’s until after he finishes. He looks up and smiles in such a way Doc swears he has a lighter in his pocket because suddenly his heart is on fire.

After a moment, Bdubs’ darts his eyes to the side, his face red. He giggles lightly to himself, “So thanks… for telling me that. You’re a really nice guy.”

Before Doc can comprehend it or even respond, Bdubs is unlocking his apartment and stepping inside with a wave.

After a minute or two of just standing there, Doc places a hand to his face and realizes how warm it is.

_Fuck I’m a mess._

—

After a week of texting back and forth, Bdubs randomly texts him asking him if he’s at home.

**Bdubs <3: ** _Are you home?_

Doc turns his chair, pausing his progress on an assignment from work.

Raising an eyebrow, he unconsciously smiles, responding.

**Me:** _No, I’m on Mars._

An instant reply.

**Bdubs <3: ** _Okay liar_

**Bdubs <3: ** _Come open your front door_

Doc snickers at the first part before his eyes widen and he’s immediately standing, walking towards his door.

He unlocks it and cracks it open, to reveal a non-surprising Bdubs.

“Heya Doc! So I have an issue.”

Laughing as the shorter male lets himself in, he closes the door with a prominent smile.

“Oh? What is it?”

Bdubs whines, flopping onto Doc’s couch, “Auditions for the next musical is Monday and I want to audition for the male lead, but I don’t think I'll get a lead role.”

“What musical?”

This prompts the other to spring onto his hands, grinning, “It’s Newsies! And as a teenager, I loved Jack and I still do-“ He deflates, “-but I’m sure Tango or Ren or Beef will get the role, they’re the best male actors in the Theatre so they get the lead roles.”

_“I’m very close to punching this goddamn director.”_

Bdubs’ freezes.

“What?”

Doc blinks.

_Did I say that aloud?_

Shaking his head, he straightens, “You have to stand up for yourself. You deserve the role plenty, but that Director obviously has a stick up his ass.”

The shorter male laughs, “No! He’s fine! I just- I’m just not quite to the league of the others.”

“That’s bullshit. I know good acting and shit acting; what monologue did you pick?”

Bdubs sighs, “...It’s a scene from Good Will Hunting.”

Doc shoves Bdubs off the couch lightly and sits in his place, “Okay theatre kid, act for me.”

Pouting, the tanned male huffs and stands up reaching into his back pocket and bringing out a sheet of paper. He glances at it for a moment before clearing his throat.

He’s silent for a moment before he goes still. Then he’s looking around the apartment and grabbing a pen and a sticky note.

When it’s handed to Doc, he glances at it then at the boy in question.

“When I nod to you, read that out. I’m still practicing, so it helps when I have a response to time it off of.”

“Okay.”

Bdubs steps back and calms. Then he’s talking.

“Fuck you.” He pauses, “You owe it to me.”

His eyes darken as he folds his arms.

“Tomorrow I'm gonna wake up and I'll be fifty and I'll still be doin' this.” He moves on hand, making a slight shrug movement, “And that's all right 'cause I'm gonna make a run at it.”

Suddenly, Bdubs’ eyes are focused on Doc’s and he motions once towards him, “But you, you’re sittin' on a winning lottery ticket and you're too much of a pussy to cash it in.”

Even though Doc knows Bdubs is simply acting out a scene, a small part of him forgets that. A part of him thinks Bdubs is speaking to _him._ That despite him not knowing what he said or did, Bdubs is being honest.

“And that's bullshit 'cause I'd do anything to have what you got! And so would any of these guys.” He glances briefly to the side. Almost in a mix of jealousy and wishfulness.

“It'd be a fuckin' insult to us if you're still here in twenty years.”

Bdubs nods, mouthing ‘you.’

_What? Why is he-_

Doc darts down and notices the sticky note. He coughs out, “You don’t know that.”

_Fuck I almost forgot this is just some stupid monologue. Bad actor my ass._

Bdubs frowns and then scoffs, “Let me tell you what I do know. Every day I come by to pick you up, and we go out drinkin' or whatever and we have a few laughs.” His voice is coming out hoarse now, as if he’s trying to break through, make his words count.

“But you know what the best part of my day is?”

The taller male sits frozen in anticipation, heart thudding.

The tanned male’s voice goes quiet, “The ten seconds before I knock on the door 'cause I let myself think I might get there, and you'd be gone.” He sighs tiredly, rubbing at the side of his face before smiling wistfully.

“I'd knock on the door and you wouldn't be there. You just left.”

_Holy shit._

With one final breath, Bdubs pauses for a moment.

And then he’s muttering, “Now, I don't know much.” He turns back to face Doc, “But I know that.”

And then Bdubs’ eyes are widening and he’s rushing forward, onto his knees in front of Doc.

“Fuck Doc! Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

_Huh?_

Reaching a hand up to his face, Doc realizing his eyes are watering, a few small tears falling from them.

_Shit that’s embarrassing._

Doc smacks Bdubs’ hand after it wipes his tears, “I’m fine idiot, I’m crying because of you.”

That makes the other gawk, “Wait _what_? You- You cried? Because of me?”

Snickering, Doc exhales shakily, “ _Yeah._ So since you made me cry, you have to make up for it by auditioning for Jack and standing up to your director.”

Bdubs blinks and then begins to smile widely, his own eyes watering, “I’ve never been so believable that someone cried.” He whispers with astonishment.

This prompts the taller male to quip back, “I’ve never cried at a movie or play and all you were doing was an out of context monologue.”

“Oh.” Bdubs’ eyes well up more and he begins to happily cry a bit himself. “Does this mean I’m a good actor?”

“Obviously.”

The other shoots forward, hugging Doc tightly. He giggles lightly, “It helped to have such an amazing audience.”

Warmth from Bdubs’ touch spreads through his skin up to his face as he hugs back.

The tanned male pulls back and grabs Doc’s hand, “Thank you… again-“ He laughs, “But seriously, you keep motivating and inspiring me and- well it’s kinda crazy.”

Squeezing his hand, he lets it go. Bdubs’ gets up and rushes to the door.

“I’m going to go practice some more for auditions! You’re the best Doc!”

And then he’s gone.

Doc reaches up and hisses at the heat on his face.

His heart spins in his chest, the ghost presence of Bdubs’ hands on his skin giving him an energy boost that coffee could never.

_I think I like musical theatre._

_—_

Doc is walking up to his front door two weeks later when Bdubs is bursting open his own door and pouncing on Doc.

“YOU BEAUTIFUL IDIOT! I GOT THE PART! I’M THE LEAD AND IT’S ALL THANKS TO YOU!”

Struggling to breathe, Doc claws at Bdubs’ tight hug, “B-Bdubs- can’t br-eathe-“

Bdubs sits up apologetically, “Oops- but seriously, you were right! I stood up for myself and auditioned and- well I got the lead!” His eyes are starstruck with joy, cheeks a bright pink as he smiles wider than Doc has seen anyone smile.

Warmth suddenly returns to his face, it’s becoming a familiar feeling.

Coughing awkwardly, Doc straightens and smiles, “That’s amazing! I’m sure you’ll do great.”

The other nods excitedly, “I can’t thank you enough for encouraging me!” He places his hands on Doc’s shoulders and speaks sternly, “Is there _anything_ I can do to say thank you?”

_This is my chance- HOLY SHIT THIS IS MY CHANCE-_

The taller brunette nods and his lips curl into a cheeky grin, “Actually, are you free next Saturday?”

“Yes, why? Do you need help on something? I’d be happy to he-“

Interjecting, he keeps eye contact with Bdubs,

“Well I have this entire date planned, but no one to go on it with. Which is a _massive_ bummer, but then I realized that there’s this super cute guy I know of that I could ask.”

Bdubs’ face lights up and he gawks for a moment before giggling, “Are you asking me out?”

“Depends, are you saying yes?”

This prompts another laugh.

“Yes I am.” A pause. “But this doesn’t feel much like a thank you gift from _me._ ”

Doc frowns thoughtfully, “I suppose so… what about a kiss opening night?”

The remarkable eyes that drew him in in the first place soften with an unreadable emotion as Bdubs’ snickers.

“You got yourself a deal.”

—

Three months later is opening night.

Doc and Bdubs have been dating for a month or two now.

Sitting near the front, Doc taps his knee in excitement.

He can’t wait for the show to start, imagining a reality where it lasts forever and he gets to watch Bdubs on stage for eternity.

The curtains open.

—

And then the curtains close.

His hands start to become sore, he claps as if his life depends on it.

Hopping out of his seat, he races backstage.

Bdubs stands tired, but happy on the stage.

“Bdubs!”

Said brunette pops his head up and grins at the sight of Doc. He steps forward as the other approaches.

“You we-“

Before he can think to finish that sentence, Bdubs is jumping up and embracing him tightly. The smaller male’s lips meet Doc’s and a million fireworks shoot off in his mind.

It’s sweet and salty and gives him a rush of energy.

Then Bdubs’ is pulling away and laughing in joy.

“There’s your thank you gift!”

The memory arises in his mind.

_Oh yeah- I forgot about that._

Bdubs’ rests his head on Doc’s shoulder, still gripping him hard enough he manages to not fall the few inches between his feet and the floor.

“I love you. Oh my god that was thrilling and I can’t believe- I just love you so much-“

Doc wraps his arms around him finally, “I love you too. You did spectacular, I love you.”

It’s not hard to see why Doc likes theatre.

Either way, he shows up to every show and he swears that like magic: he starts to enjoy it.

But maybe it’s not quite the show or dancing he enjoys most.


End file.
